


A Change

by ElvenArcher



Series: Cosmo Kids [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenArcher/pseuds/ElvenArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need a change in your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What are you reading?” Jason flopped onto the couch next to the person already seated there.

“A pamphlet on the school I want to attend.” Was the reply, Tim didn't even look up. The elder took a few minutes to read over his shoulder.

“ You've gotta be fucking kidding me.”

“Not in the slightest, Jason. Now, if you don’t have anything encouraging to say, leave me alone.”

“Touchy.”

“…” Tim still hadn't looked up.

“You should do it.” At this, he finally took his eyes off his reading, but Jason was already gone.

-

“Tt.” Damian looked over Tim’s shoulder.

“Anything else you’d like to contribute to our absolutely riveting conversation?”

“Only that nothing about this surprises me.”

“Well, like I told Jason, if you have nothing good or encouraging to say, you can leave.”

“Do whatever you want, Drake.”

“Thanks, I will.”

“Tt.”

—

“What are you up too?” Dick asked as he draped himself over Tim’s back and shoulders.

“Reading.”

“Apparently, but what are you reading?”

“A pamphlet for a school I’m interested in.” The pair fell into a comfortable silence as they both read.

“Does Bruce know?” Dick spoke after a few minutes.

“He knows I want to change schools; just not where.”

“No matter what happens, you've got my support, Timbo. I say go for it!”

—

“ I've brought you some tea, Master Timothy.”

“Oh, thank you, Alfred.”

“If I may, I do believe you have reread that paper enough times. You have made your decision, correct?” Tim nodded slowly and set down the pamphlet.

“I just don’t know how to bring up the subject. It’s turning out to be more of an issue than I thought it would be.” Alfred took the cup of tea off the tray and handed it to the younger man before seating himself in the chair across from Tim.

“I don’t see the reason why that should be the case. This is something you are passionate about and have decided to pursue. It is important to you and, therefore, will be important to Master Bruce. Everything you boys do is important to him. I can guarantee that he will remember this when you do decide to tell him.” He offered Tim a gentle smile.

“And might I suggest that be before your scheduled start date next week.” The former Robin laughed softly and set down his cup.

“Thanks, Alfred. I think I’ll tell him tonight after dinner.”

“Wonderful. I’m making some of his favorites, so he should be in the ideal mood for good news.”

—

“Alright, Tim. I take it you've decided on a school?”

“I have…”

“…”

“…”

“Tim?”

“ I've decided… I want to attend the Gotham Institute of Cosmetology and Esthetics.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are my sassy-gay-friend-slash-hairstylist and no one else can have you.”
> 
> “…What?”
> 
> "You heard me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place the next day~

Cassie sat cross-legged on the floor of the living room in Titan’s Tower; her back against the couch and her eyes closed in relaxation. Tim gave a soft laugh from his seat behind her on the couch.

“Less amusement and more brushing.” She demanded jokingly and felt the other begin brushing through her hair again.

“Are you going to let me braid it this time?”

“Depends. Are you going to wake me up if I doze off again? Bart still has those pictures from last week and won’t let me destroy them.” Tim laughed again.

“Don’t worry, I’ll wake you up. Now let me fishtail.” He began to part her hair.

"Also, I can get you the originals from Bart for you." Cass hugged Tim's leg.

"Thank youuuuu. I am drooling in those photos, Tim. They must be eliminated from existence." They pair relaxed into a comfortable silence until Cass tapped her friend's foot.

"...So, can I assume you being at the Tower is in response to our worst fears about Batman's reaction? Do I need to tell on him to Diana? Kon will be more than happy to tell Supes-"

"No no, it went really well actually." Tim interrupted. "He was a bit caught off guard, but ultimately very accepting. It's Dick I'm hiding from actually." Cass turned a bit, catching Tim in her peripheral.

"Nightwing?! Of all people I'd expect to be happy for you, he's at the top of the list!" Tim shook his head with a small chuckle.

"Oh don't worry, he is happy for me, maybe too happy. I won't leave me alone with questions about the school, when I start, can he be my test model, it's been a bit exhausting." Cass just laughed and leaned back into the hands braiding her hair. After a while she sighed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Boy Wonder, nothing at all.”

“Mhm.”

“…This is pretty much every girl’s dream, Tim.”

“….”

“Every girl wants a personal hair stylist.”

“And just what makes me your person-“

“The fact that I got you and Kon together. Without me you two would still be a pair of miserable, clueless dorks. You’re welcome by the way.” Cassie could tell her friend was rolling his eyes behind her. Tim finished one braid and started the other.

“While I greatly appreciate your involvement in that… ordeal, you should know you’re not the only person who’s called me their ‘personal hairstylist.”

“What?!”

“Who do you think has been doing Kon and Bart’s hair all these years?” Cassie waited until Tim had finished the second braid and reached behind her to grab the young man’s arms. She pulled him forward and rose to her feet, leaving the slightly shorter youth hanging down her back. She hefted Tim into a piggyback grip and began to walk.

“I think this is blatant misuse of your powers.” Tim stated calmly.

“And just what so you think ‘this’ is?”

“Kidnapping.”

“Bird-napping to be exact. You are my sassy-gay-friend-slash-hairstylist and no one else can have you.”

“…What?”

"You heard me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Like, sure?”
> 
> “Yes, T. ‘Like, sure’”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile in New York XD And sorry this chapter is so short :'D

Teddy finally spotted the person he’d been looking for and sat down on the couch. After a little while of pretending to be interested in the tv, he turned to face the other.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Mhm.”

“Like, _sure_?”

“Yes, T. _‘Like, sure’_ ”.

“Really? I mean-“

“Teddy Altman, I am going to hurt you if you keep asking.” Billy Kaplan glared at his fiance from the other side of the couch. “I know what I’m doing.” Teddy sighed.

“I know. It’s just that you could get into practically any college, but you’re choosing G.I.C.E., a cosmetology school. I support you of course, I’m just kind of in shock? I think?” Billy’s frown gave way to a smile and he moved closer to hug the other.

“All I need is your support.” He stated and felt Teddy’s arms wrap around him.

“And you have it. Just promise me something, B.”

“Hm?.”

“Please don’t ask me to volunteer when you have to practice acrylic nails.” Billy laughed and swatted Teddy's arm.

"Oh don't worry, I won't. I'll just do it while you're sleeping." Teddy lightly squeezed the person in his arms.

"So you never told me how your parents took it. The school you picked is all the way in Gotham right?"

"They were a bit unsure about the whole idea but, in the end, they just want me to be happy. I'm still unsure about being in Gotham to be perfectly honest. The school is great, but _Gotham_."

"Maybe you'll be able to see Batman."

"Let's hope I don't, he probably knows who we all are and he's got that 'no meta' rule."

"How would he-"

"'World's Greatest Detective' T."

"Oh yeah. Well, we'll figure something out if we need too. I mean, what are the odds of _Batman_ having anything to do with _your_ cosmetology school? Zero, so no worries B." 

"Thanks." Teddy kissed his fiance on the cheek.

"You are more than welcome. When is your first day again?"

"Next Tuesday."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, you can’t have any. They’re for Damian’s class. He’s supposed to be making baked goods for their raffle.”
> 
> “Then why isn’t he the one in the apron wearing icing like warpaint?”

Jason was a man on a mission. He had one goal and anyone who was stupid enough to get in his way was in for a ton of pain. Finally reaching his destination, he approached the target and moved in for the grab. The former Robin swore aloud as an icing spatula was brought down on the back of his hand. Jason glared daggers at the wielder of said spatula.

”Tim.” He greeted tensely and licked icing off the back of his hand.

“Jason.” Tim went back to his icing and Jason decided to try a different approach. He leaned against the kitchen counter and put on his best grin. The special grin he reserved for  _charming_  forth information on missions.

“What’s that?” He pointedly eyed the cake the younger man was working on. Tim stopped and turned his head to face Jason.

“Are you seriously asking me that?” He deadpanned. Uh oh, the kid was in one of his  _moods_. Jason rolled with it and gave a small shrug.

“Maybe.”

“…It’s a cake.” Was the curt reply as Tim finished up the dessert and began arranging cookies on a platter. Jason leaned in closer.

“And-“

“These are cookies.” The younger interrupted; he was beginning to get annoyed.

“And-“

“No, you can’t have any.”

“Of?”

“The cake or the cookies.”

 _“Well then why the fuck did you make ‘em?!_  I can’t even have one of the goddamn cookies?!”Jason all but growled in frustration.

“No, you can’t have  _any_. They’re for Damian’s class. He’s supposed to be making baked goods for their raffle.” Tim grabbed another tray of cookies to put onto the plate.

“Then why isn’t he the one in the apron wearing icing like warpaint?” Jason pressed as he poked Tim’s cheek and ended up with icing on his finger.

“Drake saw it fit to intervene.” Spoke the figure seated atop the counter.

“Hellspawn, I didn’t see you there!”

“Tt. You have been standing right next to me this entire time, Todd.”

“Details.”

“I figured it was safest for all of us, and Alfred’s sanity, if I took over the baking.” Tim cut them off, still arranging cookies.

“Really?” Jason asked with renewed interest while Damian crossed his arms in front of him defensively and Tim gestured behind them.

“Check the garbage if you must know.”

“Tt.” Jason looked hard at the pair before walking over to the bin under the sink. He opened the wooden doors to glance inside, and the overwhelming smell of something burnt wafted through the kitchen.

“What the fuck?! You  _melted_  the  _metal_  tray… how the hell did you manage that in the oven? Does it even get hot enough to do  _that_  much damage?” Tim finished with the cookies and began cleaning up as Jason closed the cupboard. He resumed his position against the counter.

“I was doing fine on my own.” Damian responded.

“Whatever you say, kid.”

“Don’t patronize me, Todd!” Jason ignored Damian's indignant retort.

"So when do you start your beauty school, baby bird?" Tim stopped loading the dirty dishes into the sink to look at the elder, a cautious look on his face.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious."

"...Next Tuesday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! The prologue may be over, but there is plenty more to come.


End file.
